femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meera Kat (Criminal Case)
'Meera Kat '''was a minor recurring villainess from ''Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case. Events Meera Kat was an aspiring artist who first appeared in case #7, "Flatline" while taking photos of the damage done to Grimsborough by an earthquake before being asked to leave by detective David Jones (as the district was at risk of collapsing as a result of the earthquake's damage). Meera later resurfaced as a villainess in case #9, "Shooting Star", appearing after the case was closed. Wanting to get her art career more exposure, Meera stole artwork that was set to be auctioned at a fundraising event for the earthquake's relief efforts and replaced them with her own morbid paintings of the tragedy. Savannah Blake (the event's organizer) contacted the police and asked them to locate the stolen art, with Meera's signature on one of her creations exposing her as the thief. When confronted by the player and lab chief Rupert Winchester (who was assisting the player in the case), Meera callously admitted to stealing from the charity event, revealing that she had intended to confess via social media and how she had committed her crime to get publicity. Before being arrested, Meera revealed where she had discarded the original paintings (having placed them in a wooden crate marked "garbage art") and boasted how a collection had already been formed by her fans to release her from jail. It was later revealed that Meera's fans succeeded in raising her bail and Meera was subsequently released from prison. The player was later advised by profiler Gabriel Herrera to keep an eye on Meera, believing she showed signs of psychopathy. Death In case #12, "The Art of Murder", the player and Gloria Hayes went to the site of Meera's art show to see what she was doing, having heard she planned to use real lava unearthed by the earthquake in the performance. Instead, however, they found Meera dead, having been knocked out and lowered in a cage into the lava. Over the course of the investigation, Meera's callous nature was further explored upon via the suspects in her murder, with Meera's mother Eleanor Abernathy revealing that she believed that, as a child, Meera murdered her pet cat in order to use its' fur in an art project. Ultimately, Meera's murderer was revealed to be Christian Bateman, an unstable venture capitalist that Meera posed with for a magazine cover. While the arrangement was merely business for Meera, Christian fell in love with Meera and eventually confessed his feelings to her. However, Christian's declaration of love was met with mockery from Meera, which enraged the mentally unstable Christian. Later on, Christian attacked Meera before her art show, knocking her out with a wrench and locking her in the cage she had prepared for her performance, dropping her into the lava once she woke up. Gallery Meera Kat arrest.png Meera Kat mugshot.jpg Meera Kat corpse.png|Meera's corpse Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Animal Murderer Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Glasses Category:Knocked Out Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Thief Category:Psychotic Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Deceased